Dark Escape: Inazuma Eleven
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Aria and many of the legendries of the pokemon world are stuck in the IE world in order to capture Darkrai, a traitor. They have to take up the sport of soccer, which is not a good idea. Rated T for violence and minor bad language. (MAY BE SLOW TO UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

"Stop running away with the ball!" Someone yelled at the small pink haired girl as she picked up the ball and ran away, giggling.

"How in Arceus's name am I related to THAT!?" A guy asked, he was tall and had white hair with purple highlights.

A guy with black and red hair smacked him on the head, "Don't use our Lord's name like that!"

I was stood at the side watching the events unfold, shaking my head and wondering why me? Many of the god-like creatures of my world trying to play a HUMAN sport, doesn't work. Mew kept running away with the ball, Mewtwo kept cursing and Yveltal always hit him for it. I'm the only one that was atleast human at some point in my life, even if I didn't play football when I was younger I atleast knew that this wasn't how you played.

Why are we here? Darkrai and his ghost/dark-type minions decided to betray us and fled to another world. I would of done it alone but my 'bosses' wanted to come along, never let the gods of your world come with you. So many of them disguised themselves as teens, seeing though that most players seem to be kids. They did keep some of their features like hair colour represented their fur/scale/skin colour, like Yveltal with his red and black hair which was also styled into horns that went up then pointed backwards at nearly a 90 degree angle. Exept Xerneas whose a freaking deer, that would be odd, so he had his hair flat. Lord Arceus had actually come along with us but he disguised himself as our coach and was currently away trying to track down the traitors with a few of our substitues.

Myself, I had Zoroark hair and eyes. No, I'm not a Zoroark really, but a bio-weapon someone created to make the human race on our world 'perfect'.

I sighed, unable to take it anymore, and whistled to get their attention, "GUYS, I respect you and all but that is NOT how you play. Mew put it down and back away, its FOOTball not HANDball." I growled, literally.

A female with long white hair and blue eyes, Reshiram, walked up to me, "But Aria, how do you expect us to play if we don't know how? It's the truth."

I shrugged, "I don't know, to be honest I only know a few rules and thats it."

The eon twins that were stood next to me the whole time spoke up, "But you were human once, weren't you? Didn't humans invent this sport." That was Latias.

Latios looked down at her, "You're forgetting, little sister, she was locked up in a cell most of her life."

The memory of the cold, dark cell made me shiver but I shook it from my mind and spoke, "Practice your shots or something like that. Treat it like a battle for now." I turned and started to walk away, "I'll go and watch the humans play and maybe pick up some tips."

I walked around the city hoping to come across someones practice. After a few hours of no luck I can across a river bank with a large bridge crossing to the other side. At the bottom of the slope there was a bunch of small kids playing soccer. With what I knew there was one less kid then there was meant to be.

I sat on the top of the slope and watched them. _So that's how you play. I get it now. The main aim is to get the ball into the opponents net, that much I know. But there seems to be certain possitions that people have to stand on the pitch._

The kids were shooting at an older kid with brown hair and an orange headband. Everytime a ball nearly went in a giant glowing yellow hand appeared and caught the ball. Each time it was used I heard the words 'God Hand' being shouted out by the kid, so I guessed thats what it was called.

After a few more minutes I got the hang of it and decided to return the the group. I did get a little lost on the way back.

As I was about to walk through the gate that lead onto the field, I could've sworn I heard shouting coming from both familiar and unfamiliar voices.

The words I made out made me break into a run.

"LUSTER PURGE!" The voice was Mewtwo's and the words were a move that the eon twins had taught to the psychic types.

I saw Latias up ahead, "Hey, Latias! What's going on?"

"Some human offended Mewtwo. Mew tried to stop him but he knocked her out of the way just now." She looked a little shacken up.

I turned my head to see a small human male boy crouched down and a glowing pink sphere getting closer rapidly, smaller pink spheres trailing behind.

My instincts took over then and I jumped infront of what turned out to be the football. My eyes glowed before I slammed my hands down on the ground and at the same time a dark purple aura shot out from my body.

"DARK PULSE!"

The aura made contact with the ball, the move normally pushed it back but instead the ball slowed down until it rolled infront of my feet.

My head shot up and I glared at the enhanced copy of Mew, "What the hell do you think you are doing?! That move was way more powerfull then it was meant to be! You could've killed the human if I didn't make it in time!" My muscles ached slightly from the attempt to stop the attack but my anger made me ignore it.

Mewtwo didn't answer just glared then stormed off.

I breathed for a moment to calm down then turned to the male, a small apologetic smile on my face, "Are you ok? I hope he didn't hurt you, my team mate gets too carried away and ends up hurting people."

Instead of a reply I was met with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

I then heard someone on my team shaot out, "Aria! Your horns!"

My own eyes widened and I reached up to touch my hair but I touched something hard and curled round. I then reached back and ended up touching feathers.

That's something I forgot to mention, I'm not just a Zoroark but also part Houndoom and Talonflame, my experimentors were feeling lucky that day.

The only words that came out of my mouth were a whispered, "Oh, shit."

Tears appeared in the boys eyes and he now looked scared.

Suddenly he jumped up and ran out of the gate shouting "Monsters!"

That word aimed at me, it gives me flashbacks, bad flashbacks.

**AN: So first Inazuma Eleven fic. It's actually part of a wide arrange of cross overs I'm making but they don't follow a particular story line so I'm writing quite a lot of them right now.**

**If anyone wants any shipping e.g. Character x OC or OC x OC, tell me I want some readers to get involved. Also if you want Darkrai's team to appear soon tell me.**

**Sorry if I get anything wrong like names and things because I have only watched the English version so I'm relying on the Wiki for Japanese names. Also sorry if my team sound a bit too much like Zeus academy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Look out! There's a monster!" A voice screamed as people ran away._

_Buildings were on fire, children were crying and there were some bodies scattered across the ground, I couldn't tell wether they were dead or alive._

_Behind me stood a tall woman with purple hair and a Liepard next to her._

_"Finish it." She spoke in a dark tone._

_My eyes glowed then I slammed my fists on the ground, "DARK PULSE!" The purple aura shot out from my body then everything went dark._

"Hey, are you ok?"

I looked up, _How did I get here?_ I was sat in a park with my knees up by my chest and my head was buried in my knees, our ball was placed next to me. _I must have walked off to clear my head._

"Miss?"

It took a few moments to register what was happening. The boy from earlier today was stood looking down at me with slight concern on his face. There were also a few others nearby, they were all wearing the same uniform.

I rested my chin on my knees, "Yes, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Hey! Is that a soccer ball? Do you play for a team?" He was looking at the ball with a massive grin.

"Yeah, but we aren't that good. We just started."

"Will you play against us some time?"

I was starting to get a little confused with his amount of enthusiasm, "Umm, I guess?"

"Great! I'm Endou Mamoru by the way." I didn't think it was possible to be this joyful about just kicking a ball around a field.

"But-"

I didn't get to finish my scentence before two green haired females ran towards us. One had two peices of hair sticking up at the front that were blue at the ends.

"Aria! You're ok! Latias told us you had ran of earlier." That was the other green haired female, it was Virizion.

"Coach won't be happy that you ran off without telling someone. We should head-" Celebi stopped and suddenly glomped one of Endou's friends, "CUUUTEE!"

The boy had silvery hair and a fluffy scarf that seemed to give of a different scent then the boy. He looked scared for a moment, I would be too if I was suddenly pounced on by a strange girl.

I blinked and looked at the now hyper time spirit, "Err, Celebi?"

"Ditch that kid back in Kalos and- Eep!"

I had stood up and ripped Celebi away by the back of the collar, "Me and Calem are just friends. But that's none of your business!" I growled slightly in annoyance.

"Aria, Celebi, we better go."

We said good bye and Endou made sure we didn't forget about tomorrow, so I told him to meet us at our place. I had to practically drag Celebi away.

I came back to Lord Arceus scolding Mewtwo for his earlier rage. A few moments later and Mewtwo stormed off, again.

I walked up to him, "I seem to have got us our first match tomorrow."

Arceus nodded, "Well, we should practice more then."

"You heard him, let's continue our practice." I turned to the team that were currently just messing around, "Luckily I have picked up a few things from the humans, so I'm gonna sort you into places."

* * *

We were getting in some last minute training before the match but I had noticed Arceus and another female, Crescelia, looked a little uneasy. Crescelia came with us but just to help track Darkrai seeing though she was like his brother.

I jogged over to the two, "What's wrong?"

Crescelia was the one to speak while Arceus wandered over to the others, "It seems that we won't need to track down Darkrai. He has saved us that effort."

"Well that means we can get home quicker, right?"

She shook her head, "That won't be likely to happen."

"Why not? If Darkrai is already here that means we can capture him quicker."

"Our powers have been suppressed in these forms, and we don't know if the others have."

Nearly right after Crescelia had siad her last word even I started to feel uneasy, but a little drowsy at the same time.

Darkrai seemed to have that effect on humans seeing though he puts people in a never ending nightmare filled sleep. I'm still technicly human so it does have an effect on me.

A dull pain in the back of my eyes told me that I was getting overly tired and I struggled to keep my eyelids from drooping down.

When I felt a nudge on my arm the effects wore off. Crescelia can counter the effects of Darkrai and is the only one able to wake up his victims from their slumber.

I saw three people run towards the ball that had been left on the field and they all kicked it at the same time.

"THUNDER!" Shouted one of them, he had short white hair and wore a grey and blue mask with fangs, Raikou.

"FIRE!" Another shouted, he had long-ish brown scruffy hair and a yellow, red and white mask that looked a little like a 9 pointed star, Entei.

"ICE!" The last shouted, he looked slightly feminine with long purple hair and a crystal like mask that was worn between the eyes and went past the fore head, Suicune.

At the same time of kicking the ball they all shouted, "TRI-BEAM!" It was a move that could inflict burn, freeze or paralysis, I had only seen a Porygon and a Dodrio use it but I knew others could.

Around the ball appeared a triangle and at each of the points was a different coloured sphere, red, blue and yellow. A white light shot the ball forwards and hit the target that they were aiming for.

When the ball hit its invisible target the air around the spot wavered and grew darker. A dark form appeared. A male with long white hair that covered his left eye while the other was blue a glowed slightly. Darkrai.

Several other humanoid forms appeared around Darkrai. Some of them I recognised as Kyurem, Girantina, Shadow Lugia, Dusknoir, Gengar and Mismagius.

I froze when I laid my eyes on a purple haired female with emerald green eyes. When she saw me looking at her she smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Aria dear."

_N-no! Not her!_

**A/N: So hey second chapter! Sorry for any OOCness, I'm new to both Inazuma and soccer so, eh.**

**I'm leaving this short since I just updated three other stories.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. ALERT

I may have to postpone the release of new chapters due to problems I am facing with my laptop, everything crashes when I try to paste things onto the internet. If I am unable to post during this week its because I'm currently in half term holiday and I will either have to wait until the holiday is over or when I go to my friends.

This doesn't mean I am not writing though, when the problem is sorted I will post as normal.

I seriously need a new laptop.


	4. ALERT UPDATE (happy update)

WOOOO! MY LAPTOP IS LETTING ME POST CHAPTERS AGAIN! (And I probably just jinxed it) But this doesn't mean I'm posting right away, as I am writing like 8 fanfics at the same time and I have just finnished my mock mock's (Yeah at our school we have mock's of mock exams). I will, however, try to post a side chapter or the normal chapters will be twice as long as they normally are to say sorry for this whole fiasco.

Also I'm going to comicon at Asylum, Hull University Union, Hull on saturday. If any of my readers are going I'll painting my face to look like Amaterasu's markings (She's from Okami and is also the goddess of the sun) and wearing an adorable Pikachu necklace, but if those fail I'm painting red swirls or triangle on my face and going as an Akamichi or Inuzuka from Naruto.

So yeah, just basically telling you that I'm going to be updating as normal in about a week or so.


End file.
